Kung Fu Panda The Mystery of Noah
by Po and Tigress fan
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it, Noah a male tiger adopted by Po & Tigress doesnt know he is adopted and discovers the truth about what happened to his parents. You may also see this story in Deviantart , my name is Betabel1001.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Noah

Chapter 1: Lily´s birth.

1 year passed since Po defeated Lord Shen.  
>It was a nice day like any other day, but some things had changed since the Furious 5 and Po returned to the Jade Palace, Po and Tigress have declared their love for each other, and Tigress is already 9 months pregnant, the baby can be born at any time.<br>One night when it rained, everyone was finishing dinner and went to their rooms. Po and Tigress now shared a room.  
>Tigress how you feel? "Po said.<br>Fine, why the question? She replied.  
>Today you almost ate anything at dinner.<br>I didn´t have much appetite. "She said.  
>But what if you do not eat enough, that would drop your defenses, perhaps you'll get sick, something bad could happen to the baby, maybe ... "He was silent for a finger to his lips.<br>Po, you have to stop worrying too much, nothing bad will happen, the baby will be born healthy and strong. "She then kissed him.  
>I know, I know, but that's my job as a parent, worry about the baby's sake and yours. "He sighs. I don´t know if I'll be a good father.<br>You will be a great father Po, I know you will. But seriously you have to calm down, relax. Promise me you´ll relax.  
>Okay, I will. "Then he kissed her.<br>Need to rest for tomorrow.

Just as they sat on the bed Po noticed a puddle of water near Tigress. Hmm, the roof is leaking, and now it left a puddle on thefloor. "Po said. That puddle is not a leak." Tigress replied. What do you mean? "asked Po  
>I said that this pond is not a leak, it's mine. "she said with a loudbreathing.<br>What? "Almost comes out his heart.  
>Tigress fell to the floor screaming in pain. Just as she started to shout the others and Master Shifu entered the room wondering what happens. When they entered they saw Tigress lying on the floor curled up in pain clutching his belly. It´s coming, the baby is coming!" Viper screamed. Po carried Tigress to the infirmary, he left her in bed. I need everyone out of the room, except you Viper, I´ll need your help. Monkey I need you to bring towels and a bucket of hot water quick. "Shifu said. Monkey returned quickly with what he was asked, then Shifu closed the door.<br>1 hour has passed and just heard screams of Tigress. The boys waited outside a good sign. Come on Tigress, you can do it, push, push. "Shifu said. A strong and horrible cry was heard. That sounds very painful." Mantis said. Oh, I can not help but be worried about the baby. "Po said. But then everything was silent when everyone heard a cry. She´s a girl!" Viper cry. Po could not believe what he had heard, he was now a father. Po could do nothing but jump for joy, nearly unable to speak, then he stops to hear that the door opened. Po, you can enter. "Shifu said. He and the other boys came, all saw a little creature in the arms of Tigress. Ooh, she's very beautiful." Crane said. Everyone looked at the baby tiger, she was a white and orange tiger with black stripes, she had black marks in the eyes of a panda as Po. How you´re gonna name her? "asked monkey. Everything was silent, Oh we never thought of that? said Po, how are we gonna call her Po?. Tigress asked. let me think a minute ...mmh...oh I have it, how about, Lily. I like the sound of that name, well, so we'll call her, Lily. "Tigress said. I like that name. "Viper said.  
>Tigress, would you allow me to carry my granddaughter? asked Shifu. Sure..father." Tigress said giving Lily to Shifu. Oh, who is a pretty girl eh, who? Shifu said. OOW!. "Scream because Lily tore his mustache as Tai Lung as a cub. Oh she have your strengthTigress." he said. Shifu gave Po his daughter. You will become a great kung fu warrior my little one". Said Po kissing her forehead.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Noah

(It's been 2 years since Lily was born).

In a small village not far from the valley of peace was very peaceful, their leader Ryo, a tiger that had a scar on the face of 4 claws., and his wife Lia who have just given birth to their son Noah.  
>One night the family of tigers was having dinner, when out of nowhere an arrow through their window, it had a note attached, Ryo got up to see the arrow and noticed the note, he grabbed it and began to read.<p>

_Hi Ryo, maybe now you wonder who I am but do not worry, soon you'll know, your whole village will burn until there is but ashes, and then I will make you suffer the same way that you made me suffer, I will make you look your wife die by my own hands in front of your eyes and then I´ll kill you, don´t worry about your little son Noah, he´ll be safe, he´ll stay with me and I will train him to be a great warrior better than you. I will have my revenge for what you did me in the past. With that I say goodbye.  
><em>

Ryo was shocked by what he had read, he looked at his family with that look.  
>What happen Ryo? asked Lia. You and the baby must leave now". Ryo said.<br>But why, what´s happening Ryo, who send that ... " There´s no time to explain Lia". replied Ryo.  
>Both were silent upon hearing an explosion and screams of terror. Ryo went out of his house to see what had happened, a lot of fire was burning the village and was getting closer to their home.<p>

4 wolves appeared from nowhere attacking him with swords, he started to give them a couple of punches and kicks, the wolves were defeated, he heard a shout behind him and saw it was Lia, a wolf came toward her, with a kick Ryo sent him flying, he saw more wolves coming toward them.  
>Lia, hide! "He said.<br>Lia went into hiding in the bushes with Noah in her arms, she saw more than a dozen of wolves attacking Ryo, he used all sorts of techniques he knew but with every technique he used he get weaker, then he couldn´t fight anymore, he was weak and 2 gorillas captured him, he looked at a black figure approaching him.  
>Well well, look who we have here. "Replied the figure.<br>Who are you? "Asked Ryo.  
>I'm surprised you do not recognize my voice ... brother. "Said the figure by becoming clear. The tiger was very similar to Ryo but he had a big scar on his face and right arm.<br>Spyro ... is that you, "asked

Of course its me, who you were expecting." he reply.  
>I thought you were ...<br>... dead, oh no brother, I survived that incident. No thanks to you of course, but she didn´t survived.  
>Spyro i´m sorry ...". was cut. Shut up!, Saphire died because of you.<p>

Flashback

_In the__native village of__Ryo__and his brother__was__a big fire_ caused _by a__thunderstorm_._Ryo and Spyro__helped__the villagers to__leave their homes__and take them to__a safe place.__Spyro__noticed that his girlfriend Saphire__wasn´t__anywhere. He asked__some villagers__if they had seen her__but none__knew.__He began__to look__everywhere but he__ could__n´t__find her__. __Then__he heard__a cry for help__at the top of__a tower of 6__floors, he__recognized the voice__, it was __Saphire´s__.__He walked__towards the entrance__but was stopped by__his brother.__  
><em>_Spyro__ do__n´t go__there,__is very dangerous.__"__Ryo__said__.__  
><em>_I don´t care__,__I have to help her__. " __replied__his brother.__  
><em>_The fire__damaged the__structure__of the tower, it__will fall__.__  
><em>_Let go__! "__He yelled__scratching__his face__with his claws.__  
><em>

_Ryo__loosed__his brother for__the pain in his__face__, blood__began to__spill from__his face__, he could only__see__Spyro__enter the tower__.__Ryo__heard__a crack and__saw__the tower__began__to lean.__The tower__began__to fall slowly__, Ryo__barely escaped__before__it__crush him__.__  
><em>_It started__to rain__, the water__began to__extinguish the fire.__When all the__fire had__been turned off__he began to__search the__remains of the tower__for signs__of life, but__saw no one__.__  
><em>

End of flashback

If you had not stopped me I could have saved her. "Spyro said.  
>Brother I´m sorry for what happened, I searched everywhere after the fire went out but did not find you, I lost all hope of finding you.<p>

You gave me for dead, just before the tower began to lean I made it to the room where she was, I found her but right when I enter the room the roof and a wall fell on us, I got up with a cut on the face, I went to her, I remove all the debris off, but she was unconscious, I could feel the broken bone in her body, just as the tower began to fall I went through a window holding her in my arms, but I didn´t go in the same direction as you, I went to another village not far from ours, I went to the infirmary but the doctors told me it was too late, she was gone. I buried her in that village." he finished explaining.

All I could recover from her was this, " he said showing Ryo a necklace that said

"together forever" with a picture of him and Saphire.  
>Spyro began to growl-remember what I put in the note, I think there will be a change of plans." Said in an angry tone, taking a katana that had fastened on his back.<br>I'll kill you first, and then your wife.  
>He raised the katana: good-bye, brother. " he said burying the katana in Ryo's chest.<br>Aaaaaaaah! "Ryo starting to cry coughing blood.

Spyro took out the katana of Ryo's chest, blood started coming out of his chest.

Spyro kicks him knocking him to the floor.  
>Tears started coming out the eyes of Lia, but she didn´t let out of her mouth no sound.<br>Ryo began to stop breathing slowly and the last thing he said was: Lia…run.

THUD

He stopped breathing.  
>Spyro hear the last thing his brother said, he looked at Lia ran out of the bushes into the woods.<br>You 5 pursue her, kill her and bring me that baby." Spyro said to 5 of his wolves.

They started to chase her.

Wow, that was cruel, Spyro killed his own brother, that's sad.  
>Well, I hope you have enjoyed so far, please review and wait for the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(1 hour after the attack on the village of Noah)

Po, the 5, Shifu and Lily went down to the valley to have dinner at the Po's dad noodle shop, Mr. Ping, who was about to close but when he saw his son and his friends he received them with happiness. Tigress arrived carrying Lily in her arms.  
>Oh its good to see everyone. " said the goose looking at everyone. Oh look who we have here." said the goose. Grandpa! "Cry of joy Lily jumping from Tigress´s arms to embrace his grandfather.<br>Oh, darling I can´t breathe. "Said Mr. Ping suffocated by the embrace of Lily.  
>Oh, sorry, grandpa. "She replied.<br>OOW, I see she got your strength Tigress. "he said looking at Tigress as he rubbed his back.

It seems so, but she also got the grace and charisma of your son. "She replied looking at Po with a smile.  
>Po returned her the smile, now turning to see his father.<p>

Oh Dad, you think we can eat here. "Po said with a worried face.  
>Of course son, but why, don´t you cook at the palace. "asked the goose.<br>Ah well, let's say something went wrong. "said Po.

But what could get so bad that decided to eat here. " the goose asked again.

Ah ok, while I was cooking dinner I heard Lily crying and I went to check her, she had fallen out of bed and hit hard on the head, I spent some time with her until Tigress came to stay with her, when I was going back to the kitchen I saw smoke coming out of the windows, I ran fast to see that the kitchen was on fire, I ran for help, quickly found a monkey and crane and they helped me put out the fire, when we shut it, everything was almost in ashes ... and that's what happened. " Po finished explaining.

Oh wow, what I have said you Po of neglecting the kitchen. "Said the goose.

I know dad I know. "Po said.

Well, what are you waiting, take sit. "Said Mr. Ping entering to the kitchen for a bowl of noodles. They all sat down as they do at the palace, Lily sits on the legs of Tigress because she still can´t reach the table sitting in a chair. Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen with bowls of noodles. All starting smell and their stomachs started to growl.

Oh wow, it seems that everyone is very hungry. " the goose said handing each a bowl.  
>10 min. passed and nearly all ended when they heard someone asking for help. Hearing this all came to see what was happening and saw a female tiger with something in her arms running away from 5 wolves.<p>

When they saw the 5 wolves were armed they decided to go help her.

I´m going with you! "Said Lily  
>Oh no no no no, you´re staying here." Tigress replied<br>But Mom ... no buts Lily, it´s very dangerous for you. "Tigress replied.

But I want to help. "Lily said.

And you will, but for now, it's still very dangerous for you this sort of things Lily." Po said.  
>Aww ok. " said Lily understanding the concern of her parents.<p>

I'll stay here with her and your dad Po. "Shifu said.

Ok, lets go. "Po said running out with the 5 on his back.

* * *

><p>Ok, I konw this chapter was short but its what i´ve got so far, this is my first fanfic so please dont be hard on me.<p>

Please! review and wait for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lia was running in the street until she reached a dead end. -Give us that baby!" said the leader of the wolves. -No, I will never do that" replied Lia. -Get her!" and all the wolves went directly to her. Two captured her grabbing her by her arms taking the baby off her. Noah started crying when the leader wolf grab him.

Lia tried to release herself but she couldn't. –Let him go!" she cried. The leader who carried Noah tell another- kill her". The wolf raised his sword. But before he raised it everyone heard a voice coming from above them.-Stop right there" said the voice. The wolves saw 6 figures coming down from a roof. They were The Furious 5 and the Dragon Warrior.

-Let her and the baby go" said Po. –We wont do that stupid panda .  
>Don't you know who we are wolf" asked Po.<br>I don't care who you are, I don't have time for this, get them!" said the leader wolf to the other 2 wolves. Po and the 5 started fighting while the leader and the other 2 wolves that captured Lia escaped.  
>-Monkey, Crane and Mantis stay here while Viper, Po and I go after those other 3 wolves". Said Tigress. –Sure now go!" replied Mantis.<p>

Tigress, Viper and Po started running towards them.  
>The wolves have entered into the bamboo forest, they didn't notice they were being followed. –Keep moving you two". Said the leader wolf. –But Sir, we cant go faster carrying her". One of the wolves said pointing at Lia. – Well, I think it's time to lose the load" said the leader. The 2 wolves threw Lia to the floor, the leader took out from his armor a knife. –This knife contains a poison that will kill you slowly". He said laughing evilly. –Good bye". He said raising the knife ready to attack Lia but before he do it he heard 2 screams coming from behind him, he turned around and noticed that his two other wolves were gone.<br>-Ah, where did they go". Asked himself. –Where are you!  
>-Right here". The wolf heard from behind him, he turned around just to receive a punch from Po.<br>Po send him flying almost 10 meters away, the baby also flew but before he fell he was caught by Tigress.

The wolf got up –you think you can defeat me!" he said.  
>No, I know it". Said Po launching towards him with a kick. The wolf dodged it and tried to attack Po but he was stopped by Viper who have tied him with her body. Tigress gave the baby to Lia with Po on her side, she started running toward the wolf with a palm strike right on his face, before Tigress´s attack hit him Viper released him not to fly out with him.<p>

The wolf got up all dizzy with his bloody mouth –I´ll leave now, but that baby comes with me!" he said launching directly to Lia.  
>Where you think you´re going?" said Po Po attempting to hit him with a punch, but the wolf dodged it crouching still running towards Lia. Before Po could do something it was to late, the wolf buried the knife in her stomach.<p>

Aaaaah!" Lia screamed falling to the ground. The wolf took Noah and started running away. Right in that moment Monkey, Crane and Mantis arrived.  
>Tigress, Viper and Po were shocked to see Lia bleeding heavily. Tigress got very angry at what the wolf had done to Lia. She began to growl strong.<br>-Viper stay here to take care of her, I'm going for that damn bastard.  
>Tigress wait! Po said but she was gone.<p>

The wolf ran up to a waterfall –ah, where I go now? "He asked to himself. He suddenly heard a growl behind him, turned and saw Tigress. 'You have nowhere to run, you will pay for what you've done it.  
>-Ha ha ha ha, you think you've caught me, thet I have no way out, well what you think of this? "He said hanging the baby to the waterfall.<br>-Don´t do it! "Tigress said.  
>-Decide now! " he said throwing the baby to the waterfall.<br>-Nooo! "Tigress launched towards the waterfall and caught the baby, she quickly attached to a vine. -Are you ok little guy?" she said, looking at Noah.  
>Ha ha ha ha ha! "The wolf began to laugh., You decided to let me escape, what noble of your part ha ha ha.<br>When I find you I swear I'll kill you! "Tigress said.  
>Yeah right, ha ha ha ha "said the wolf running away.<p>

Tigress climb the vine to the top and ran straight to where they were Po and the others.  
>Everyone heard sounds coming from the forest and waited to see who was then out of the forest came Tigress. –How is she? "She asked looking at Viper.<br>-Not good, the poison on that knife is already in all her body. "Viper said with a look of sadness.  
>-Please, get closee. "Lia said, coughing. -Ah, I don't have much time." She looked at Tigress. -I can ask you a favor? "Said Lia.<br>-Sure, whatever. "Tigress said. -Please, look after my son, his name is Noah, he´s a good boy, keep him away from danger.  
>-Here, take this." she said giving Po a picture of the 3 of them Lia, Ryo and Noah.<br>-When the time comes, please give him this." she said.  
>-But when are we gonna know when is the time." asked Tigress.<br>-You´ll know when is it, but for now, dont tell him anything about me and his father Ryo."  
>-But why not? "Tigress asked.<br>-It's a long story, please, promise me. "Lia said.  
>-I promise to take care of him, protect him from anything, even if I have to give my own life for that. "<br>-Me too." said Po.

Thank you. "Lia said. –Can I carry my son for the last time."  
>Of course yes. "Tigress said giving Noah to Lia.<br>Son, now they will take care of you, they´re great people, if you ever get to feel alone, don´t ever forget that you are not alone, they will always be with you here, like your father and me. "Lia said, pointing his heart, she let out tears from her eyes and kissing Noah on his forehead.  
>-Here, take him. " Lia said giving him to Tigress.<br>-Thanks for taking care of him, he can´t be in better hands".  
>-I will miss you very much, my little Noah. "she said looking into his eyes.<br>Slowly she stops breathing.

THUD

It started to rain as they all stood there, looking at the body of Lia with sadness.  
>-We better go to the palace, there will give her a decent burial. "Tigress said.<br>All directed towards the Jade Palace, Po carrying the body of Lia and Tigress was carrying Noah.

(4 days later)  
>The wolf came to Spyro's secret base.<br>Jil reporteing sir". Said the wolf.  
>Ah well, it's about time you arrived, well how did it go to you and your men, or should I say, to you." Spyro said seeing that no other wolf had returned.<br>-Not very good sir, the tiger, fell from a cliff along with the baby." The wolf lied to him knowing that if he said he had failed Spyro will kill him.  
>-Oh wow, it's a shame, well there´s anything to do about it. "Spyro said.<br>-Hmm, we have new recruits, I want you train them well, I'll go to rest."  
>-Yes sir." Jil said seeing Spyro getting away from the room.<p> 


End file.
